Survivor An alternate ending to RE Zero
by mOoNeChO666
Summary: This was an ending for Resident Evil Zero that I dreamt up in my head whilst playing the game. My version begins at the hilltop. Billy Rebecca and Brad appears too! R&R please!


*Hi again. Just to let you know, this is an ending that came up in my head when I was nearing the end of Resident Evil 0 - don't ask about the logic of Brad Vicars being there, cos there is none. I actually believed this was going to happen - part of me wanted it too, and part of me would have killed Capcom for it. My version'll start outside the facility, after the battle. Oh, and one more thing, there may be Spoilers in this, but for those of you who don't care - Billy really did say the corny line this Fic starts with. Honest!*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Resident Evil, and any of it's games or movies, or merchandise, except for the one hope that the second movie will kick just as much ass as the first. Oded Fehr is in it!!!! YAY!!!! ^-^  
  
Billy's sweat dripped from Billy's brow as he squinted into the light. Rebecca had done it, his young and able companion throughout the entire hell of escaping form his execution and into a world infested with undead Zombies and mutants. Not to mention, he had the STARS Bravo team had been trying to track him down.  
And Billy knew that he was lucky to have met Rebecca out of the entire Team, whom he guessed would have probably shot him on sight for a crime that he had been forced to commit. She had not been willing to co - operate with him at first, but over the time the two had worked together a strong and definite bond of friendship had developed between the two.  
Rebecca - God she was amazing! Or at least to Billy she was. Incredibly intelligent, handy with guns, and a very pretty girl to boot. It had been Rebecca who had rescued him from certain death after the rabid and zombified orangutan had attacked and sent him plunging into the demon infested torrents.  
And she had discovered the weakness of the Queen - sunlight. The pure and untainted glow of the sun - to her theory would weaken the monster to the point of whence they could kill it.  
Billy's task was to distract the unholy beast from his friend as she opened all mechanical windows within the facility, and with the constant mode of timer ticking down the self-destruction of the area, the pressure had been on.  
And now, they where open - all of them and spilling forth their light upon the shrieking mass as it scrambled towards it's own salvation, and escape.  
"Billy!!" Rebecca's call snatched his attention as she tossed forth her handgun, and the weapon sailed through the air towards him, his hands snatching the weapon and snapping it up to perfect aim, and his steady hand true and strong in his duty to wipe out this living damnation from the face of the Earth.  
"Hey Queenie!! Feast on this!!" His taunt confident and strong as he pulled on the trigger.  
Such was the tension that it seemed to run in slow motion as the bullet flew from the barrel and aiming towards the Queens fleshy hulk. The spray of blood and muscle tissue was much more than expected, as Rebecca's theory of sunlight was apparently an understatement of the truth. The monster gave a final and blood - freezing cry, as it fell to the side, and tumbling down the elevator shaft from whence they came, and out of living existence.  
"Billy, c'mon!" Rebecca's flying feet thundered down the hall snatching his arm and heading for the open door desperate to reach distances of which they would not suffer life - threatening damage from the inevitably massive explosion that was to occur in less than a minute.  
And together they ran in desperation, breathless and wounded beyond the aid of herbs at the moment as their footsteps echoed under the constant and mechanical voice of the countdown.  
They where now outdoors into the daylight, but the danger was not over for them yet. And they new as they ran with the hope of survival through the entire mess of discovering the facilities sick and terrorsome secrets of experimentations on humans and animals alike, and the origin of the T - Virus. They both wanted at least to have lived through such an awful and unthinkable nightmare that seemed too unreal to have been reality.  
Yet reality had twisted in some vile ways, and they had seen it.  
The explosions began then, beginning with their battlefield for the Queen. The fiery red and orange glow of the rising inferno behind erupted with such deafening noise, and the rush of pressure from the explosion lifting them from their feet, and hurtling forwards into the early entrance of the forest.  
They slammed into the ground hard.  
"Don't stop!" Billy ordered, hurriedly scrambling to his feet. "C'mon, we gotta keep going!!" He grabbed Rebecca's hand, lifting her to her feet and picking up the sprint once more, noticing that within her panic that she shared with Billy, the affectionate curl of her fingers around his hand, as the flew through the woodlands and up the steep hill furthering themselves from danger.  
It seemed their energy was inexhaustible at this time their will to survive so strong and determined that nothing was to stop them. Rebecca Chambers and Billy Cohen where going to survive this - together. All or nothing.  
And finally, they where there. At the utmost peak of the hill, in full view of the whole facility as it erupted to a fiery demise. If the Queen had survived it's beating and it's tumble, it was sure as hell dead now..  
The stood breathless, gasping for sweet fresh air, hanging to each other's shoulders for support as they watched the illuminating and oh - so - satisfying display below! It seemed almost unbelievable to be outdoors, and away from so much wrong, and the shock of survival was almost too much to take, as though they had been expecting the live the remainder of their lives in there, looking for ammunition to kill of one more undead being.  
Exactly what they had been expecting, thinking that the remainder of their lives where not going to surpass the current time of day.  
But they had lived.  
"We made it." Rebecca gasped shortly, a wide grin manifesting upon her face, turning to Billy and looking up at him with gleeful joy. "We did it!! Ha ha ha!!!" erupting into joyous laughter the two threw their arms around each other, hugging tightly, and falling to their knees, laughing for sheer happiness as they tightened their grip on each other feeling the warmth of the sun on their backs and each others embrace.  
"I can't believe we survived!!" Billy murmured through his lips over Rebecca's shoulder into her ear. "I mean - God! How many people can say they fought off a whole mansion and bio - lab full of Zombies and crap?"  
"We can," Rebecca giggled softly, releasing a soft sob from her throat, and Billy began to feel the trembling of her shoulders under the weight of tears. Pulling her back gently, and looking at her, a gentle smile came upon his face.  
"You alright there Officer Chambers?" his mild joke bringing her to smirk as he gripped her shoulders gently as she looked up at him with a teary grin. Billy rose a hand to her face wiping away the single liquid lines down her cheeks away from her face. "C'mon, if you can survive almost dying eighteen hundred times in one night without getting emotional, I'm pretty sure you can manage surviving it all without crying!"  
"Oh Billy," she cried, hugging herself into the blue shirt of his chest feeling his strong and tattooed arms around her. "What would have happened if you hadn't made us team up?"  
"Mmm, we would have got smashed in the train crash I guess," he mused to himself, looking up at the sky and at it's sweet clarity and light. Then, turning down to look at his friend, he lifted Rebecca's face up gently, with his fingers. "Y'know, we make an awesome team," he spoke to her face sitting the fact with loving weight to his words.  
"We do, don't we?" her reply came out meekly, yet eager, expecting the inevitable kiss with anticipation, and her heart almost bled with joy when he lowered his face to hers, and their lips joined together and the intertwining of gentle tonguing occurred between the pair enjoying the subtle warmth of each other, their hearts still skipping form the relief of the previous experience, but nonetheless the pair found themselves able to endure the beating of slightly faster heartbeats in the passion of the moment.  
Pulling back, the found themselves staring into each other's eyes as they got to their feet, their knees weak from the running, but unnoticed by either of them. As they clasped each other's hands with each other's.  
"What now?" Billy asked, unsure of what do now, seeing as he was a wanted villain, escaped execution and now an outlaw.  
"A change of identity I think." Rebecca replied in half - hearted tone. "I'm sorry, but I don't think the name Billy Cohen is safe to go by for you any more."  
Billy sighed at the truth of her statement. It was not an attractive idea to go around the rest of his life as a completely new person, but he was low on options, and it did indeed look as though it had to be done.  
"And what about you Ms Chambers?" he returned pleasantly. "What'll you be doing?" Rebecca frowned, looking out over the hilltop. In the distance, a second mansion located within the woods.  
"My helicopter came down around there. The STARS Alpha team should be there by now." She sighed sadly, turning back to Billy, his face creased with concern. "I'm going have to and meet them, report that I'm safe, and what has happened."  
"You can't!" his protest full of panic and horror for fear of what might happen to her. "There still might be some of those things down there! You can't go!" he snatched her hand, gripping it tightly within his own. "I won't let you!"  
"Billy I - "  
"Damnit Rebecca, I don't care what it is! I'd rather you lose your job than your life!" his words hard yet caring, as he dug his fingernails into her shoulders. "Please, don't - " His words came to a halt as both he and Rebecca turned suddenly, hearing the rustle of leaves of the section of the hill within the bushes of which they had arrived.  
Their hearts froze, hardly daring to breathe their muscles locking. They refused to tear their eyes away from whence it came.  
"Gah!!" the cry erupted as a young man, dropped from the bushes, breathless, clothes in uniform ideal for STARS Alpha Team, orange and brown in colors. He dropped on all fours gasping for his breath.  
"Brad??" Rebecca's gasped in horror, rushing over to him, as Billy stood where he was, sighing in relief that the intruder was at least human. "Brad what are you doing here??"  
The man was breathless, obviously having run a long distance in a short time, rather like they had before him.  
"God Rebecca!!" he gasped, clinging to her, pulling himself to his feet. "Y - your helicopter - we found it and then, all these dogs, th - they killed Joseph!! Tore him apart and."  
"Oh God, Brad, where are the others? Jill? Chris? Barry? Captain Wesker?" Rebecca spoke, supporting the gasping and obviously terrified Brad. He shook his head, sweat weeping down his face. "I don't know - I just panicked and - and," he trailed off, as though contemplating his actions, tears gathering in his eyes. "I'm so sorry.I'm just so, so sorry!" he wept, as Rebecca supported his stance, as his shoulders sagged forward. "S'all my fault. again. Why can't I just stand up to fear once - just once!! Am I that pathetic??"  
"Well, we could come to that conclusion once you tell us everything that happened," Billy said approaching them with his suggestion.  
Billy looked up at the young man, his eyes widening in utter surprise and horror, and Billy knew that Brad had seen his File in the wreckage of the Bravo helicopter and truck.  
"Billy Cohen??" Brad gasped, a glare appearing on his face, his hand flying towards his gun pouch.  
"BRAD - NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTA." Rebecca's shriek, her arms flying out to stop the gun from firing. An effort in vain.  
"Guh!" Billy hadn't the time to move, and his choked gasp sounded with Rebecca's high and terrified one. A patch of red soaking into a circle on his shirt, as Billy ambled a few steps towards Rebecca before crashing to the ground before her.  
"Oh God, Billy - BILLY!!" Rebecca threw herself next to him, mustering her strength to flip the much heavier person onto his back. He felt limp, and did not move with her struggles.  
A streak of lightning flashed across the sky, and an instant downpour spilled upon them with the distant growl of thunder.  
Billy's eyes already glassy and unresponsive, as Rebecca widened hi eyelids, and frantically dug her fingers into the soft fleshy underside of his jaw to search for a pulse, and yet already found none.  
The shot had killed Billy almost instantly.  
"Oh my God, Billy talk to me, don't you dare die on me!!" Rebecca cried in denial, refusing to believe that Billy had survived the entire incident involving the T - Virus only to be killed by single gunshot bullet. It couldn't be happening - it just couldn't! "Billy please!! I need you alive!!!" Tears of sadness leaking from her face no, as she gently began to shake him as though to arouse him from sleep.  
"Rebecca, what are you - " Brad began to speak his confusion clear in his voice, but Rebecca, got to her feet, spinning around, sorrow and utmost fury blazing in her eyes.  
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!" her scream echoed through the hilltops, and birds burst from their treetop homes and flew away - while Rebecca flew at Brad, tackling him to the ground, kicking and flailing, him, wailing her loss all the while.  
  
And she would come to realize, that even though Billy's death and been stupid and pointless and untimely, it would mark her life as her endurance within the facility had done, yet in a way different. And she had known about these developing feelings for her companion since the moment he had rescued her from their first Leech Zombie Encounter.  
And now he was gone, only one person alive who knew of his innocence and good heart, and now unable to prove herself without Billy himself. Yet one thing was for certain his memory, would be stained with blood no longer. 


End file.
